Conventionally, a linear motion apparatus such as a linear guide and ball screw has been widely used. In this kind of the linear motion apparatus, a linear motor or servo motor is utilized to drive a movable body, and the position, speed and acceleration of the movable body are controlled by changing current supplied from a motor driver (motor control apparatus).
In general, a variety of parameters relating to motor control are set in a memory of the motor driver. Examples of the parameters include rated current to be supplied to a motor, a maximum current value for determining an overload to a motor, resolution for detecting the position of a movable body, and a control parameter (time constant and gain) for use in feedback control. These parameters need to be set to an appropriate value corresponding to use conditions of a user at the time of installation of a linear motion apparatus. Maintenance after the installation is also important.